


You Lost Your Mind In The Sound

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Epic Battles, Gore, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Question mark???, Steven Universe References, dad jokes, dlamp - Freeform, dreamscape, is that seriously not a tag on here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: The place they are in makes no sense. It is backwards and twisted. They can touch Thomas directly, and they themselves can be hurt. But maybe the bad guy isn’t such a bad guy after all.





	You Lost Your Mind In The Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! First time writer to this fandom. I don’t know how to START a story to save my life other than to jump into the action, so that’s what you’ll see here! Also! If “original character” scares you off, don’t worry!  
> ....  
> Just don’t. You kind of have to read it, sorry I don’t make the rules.

“Stop it!” Roman yelled. It was obvious everyone was uncomfortable when Deceit showed his face, but standing in Logan’s spot, his eyes beginning to glow, it showed something much more sinister that just his arguments.

“Why would you need this anxiety? Don’t you think you’re lying to yourself once again? Of course fear can be good, as Logic has mentioned, but do you really think you need anxiety attacks? Can’t you admit you’re scared? Of what you would be without him?! You’d be better! But you don’t actually want to get better do you?!” Deceit yelled. Logan’s mouth was covered with his own hands, and Patton just watched, unable to speak from his own fear, not from any control over him.

“That’s not- I don’t think that’s true. I would be wrong without fear.” Thomas said.

“Not fear. Anxiety. You can have fear without him. You could take him apart piece by piece. Dissect. Your fears and judgement, versus your worry for imaginary scenarios and crowds.” Deceit said, his voice curling around the room in a way no one liked.

“No, Virgil is- he’s been with me forever. I’m not getting rid of him, and I don’t need to. That part of me taught me, shaped me!” Thomas said.

“Blah, blah! I only want what’s best for you, don’t you know?!” He yelled, Virgil and Patton jumping, while Roman reached for his sword out of reflex. They had never been in Romans room. Perhaps he really did slay villains. 

“This will be a quite fun game!” Deceit purred, snapping his fingers. All of a sudden he had a whistle in his hand, and Logan had stood at attention.

“Let me go.” Logan growled, before he seemed to loose control and start to scream. He couldn’t move, like he was frozen to the stop, tied by his arms, he couldn’t even close his mouth. Thomas had begun to yell at him to leave, but it was no good.

“You can’t control me until you tell the truth! You’re scared of what you would be without your ludicrous fears!”

“Stop!” Virgil yelled, covering his ears. 

“Let’s see if we can drive him out, just to see what would happen, shall we?” He chuckled, starting to blow into the whistle. Patton shouted something muffled by his own fluttering heart in his ears, and if asked, he couldn’t even be sure what it was. He just knew it was too much.

“Not enough for you?!” Deceit screamed, clapping his hands as cymbals appeared in his hands. He began to whistle and bang them together, Logic still yelling and turning bright red.

Patton managed to look up. Thomas had his ears covered. Logan looked like he was going to pass out. He wasn’t letting him breathe. Only Princey could hold a note that long. Princey. He was trying to make some joke. Saying it was like a vine, one he didn’t come up with of course.

Virgil. He was starting to tear up. He couldn’t even pull his hood up to hide it for all the noise. He had to keep his hands over his ears. Patton was crying too, now that he thought about it. He couldn’t stand by and watch. He had to get them out. He had to break Deceits hold!

Thomas wasn’t looking. They were no longer under the control of his spacial reasoning. They could move. Why did he know that? Logan was fading. He was gaining knowledge that he shouldn’t have. They were overloading. He looked to Roman, and nodded. In the same moment, Roman charged forward and tackled Logan, sending him to his room upon contact; Patton did the same to Virgil, but something wasn’t right. He opened his eyes in a dark, spider web covered room. They had been brought along.

* * *

“Logic? Logan! L, come on. Please, my dear, wake up. A kiss won’t save you from fading during an anxiety attack.” Roman said, feigning cheer. The books and calming room meant nothing as he looked at the body lying on the floor, unmoving, almost losing color. He looked around desperately, before his eyes landed on a cup of steaming tea. It was too hot. But if there was tea, there was water.

He ran to the kitchen, where he grabbed a new mug, and carried it back, throwing it into Logan’s face. The taunting of Deceit grew louder as Logan regained consciousness, taking gasping breaths. They could both hear the sneering voice.

“Lo, my second most handsome prince, speak to me.” Roman encouraged, trying to help him breathe by mimicking deep breaths. It was like he couldn’t get enough air, gasping until Roman felt tired just watching. 

In truth he was terrified. He had almost... suffocated him. Simply to make a point. But then, he wasn’t a good side. Finally he sat up shakily, Romans hands steadying him as he pushed away from the carpet.

“We need to get back to Thomas. The symbolism of this symbiosis could spell... horror, for Thomas. It wouldn’t be a symbiosis at all, it would be a parasite feeding on a host.” He croaked.

“Symbiosis. Like the cymbals he was playing?”

“Roman.”

“Of course. Just please rest for a moment. Come with me, take my hands.” The Prince said, pulling him up gently and moving him to the couch to sit. He was already taking deep breaths again.

“Stay for a few moments. Summon me if you need assistance, my second most handsome prince. I need to go cut the head of that snake.” Roman growled.

* * *

“I don’t... there’s nothing. What did you do? I feel nothing. I don’t know why I feel... nothing.”

“This is too much! They shouldn’t have all run!”

“Who cares?”

“What?!” Deceit yelled.

“Who cares.” Thomas said flatly, staring ahead. He flopped to the floor, as if his legs couldn’t hold him.

“This is ridiculous! Without your lives, and your creativity, and your sense, what are you?! A shell?!”

“Nothing.”

“That... wasn’t a lie.” Deceit said, almost startled.

“No, it wasn’t. Because you’ve broken him of all his personality besides malice and disconnect with reality. You almost killed his mind! Through this charade of wanting him to be better! You know you only came here to get the truth to be on your side!”

“No!”

“And that truth is that he is scared of what he would be without a part of himself he has had for over ten years! But with anxiety here, with logical fear, you couldn’t take over! You couldn’t be the new voice of fear whispering in our boys’ head! You couldn’t control him!”

“No!” Deceit yelled, Romans back suddenly slammed into the wall, his sword falling from his hand.

“Thomas! You can banish him! I’m here! Your creativity! Just imagine this entity turning to dust!”

“Such mean words, for someone so tongue tied!” Deceit said, too suddenly making Roman gag as he felt his tongue curling like a snake in his mouth. This was wrong. This was too much, even for Deceit. 

“Now let’s chat. About how I only want what’s best! And you’re going to persuade the others.”

* * *

“Anxi- Anx- Virgil!” Patton yelled, reaching out his hands towards the figure stumbling away from him at too fast a pace to catch up to.

“Please!” He yelled, only able to fall over helplessly. This was wrong, this was off. He felt... too much. It was too much. Sadness and anger and fear and no sigh of happiness, and this room clouding his judgement.

“Virgil- Virgil.” He whined, crawling towards his usual spot at the window and pressing his back to the dark wall. It was cold. It did nothing to warm his shocked body, or alleviate his fear. He could feel his breath picking up as the voices on the outside grew.

“I don’t know if I can get rid of them permanently. But they can get rid of themselves! So convince them, or I’ll convince you that you don’t need your tongue. Really, haven’t you always wanted a fairy tale? A sweet story? How about someone always there for you to feed you through a straw?!”

Patton cowered and covered his ears. This was almost more than Deceit. This was horror. This was... more. It was like he had more power the more of them were gone. He just couldn’t catch his breath. And Virgil could hear it.

He had run to the hall, falling down and curling into a ball, his muscles tight but weak at the same time. His lungs filled with poison air, feeling like it burned as he gasped, and the tears stung his face. His body wracked with sobs as he tried to find some semblance of normal. This wasn’t right.

If Logan were here, he would talk logically about how to make this stop. But he knew how. Deep breaths. It wasn’t working. It was like he was underwater. Air whipped his face and he realized even his room was becoming unstable. Thomas was falling apart. 

He didn’t want to leave Patton. He could hear him crying and gasping for breath, much the same as he was. He just had to calm down. He had to breathe. He had to stop trembling.

It was too much. He wanted to escape. Where was Logan? He couldn’t leave him. And he couldn’t leave Thomas either. No matter how badly his chest burned from fear and the indefinite amount of air on each intake of breath.

“Virgil!”

He had to save him. He focused his breaths, trying as hard as he physically could to calm down. Finally, he felt his breaths even as much as it was going to, and his tears settle, until he could stare down the hallway. It was like it was longer. The lights were almost off they were so dim, and he could see Patton shaking, his head in his knees.

He stood on shaking legs, and stumbled forward, beginning to run. Patton started to panic, hearing someone come towards him, but as soon as Virgil touched him it was as if a wave of happiness hit him, not enough to fix him, but enough to jolt him out of his sobs. He gasped as Virgil fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around him tightly. The air in the room became cooler, and swept away, letting them breathe.

“You left-”

“I would never leave you Patton. I just needed to stay away, to keep you safe. If I had been right here- you would have been torn apart. I was always coming back for you.” Virgil said solemnly.

Patton sobbed again, the sound ripping through him, as a smile finally graced his face. Virgil’s hand had found its way to his face, his own forehead pressed to Virgil’s hair. Patton held him back, as he took deep breaths. As soon as he pulled back to look at Virgil, he knew something was wrong.

“What is it kiddo?”

“Your eyes- they’re dilated, and the hair on your neck, it’s on end. It’s... fear.” Virgil said, ignoring the nickname. Patton swallowed and gently touched the back of Virgil’s neck, making him grimace. 

“You’re the same way.”

“That’s it. This isn’t- we need to get to Logan.” Virgil said, wiping at the black stains starting to appear under Patton’s eyes.

“Deep breaths. Hold on to me.” Virgil said, taking charge. Patton just nodded, hugging him tightly, as Virgil spoke in his ear.

“Breathe in four seconds...”

* * *

“Virgil?”

“Logan!” Patton yelled, stumbling a bit. Virgil caught him and they made their way quickly to the couch, holding out a hand.

“Roman told me to stay here. I-I can’t hear him. Logic itself is eluding me. I don’t know what’s going on.” Logan said in a rush.

“It’s fear. It was Deceit, at first, but this is too powerful, and too truthful. He said he wanted what was best. And we don’t even know if-”

“If he can tell the truth.” Logan finished. Virgil nodded, throwing his hand out.

“But who is- who is fear, why do only you know about him? And why is he hiding in Deceit- why is he so strong?” Logic asked.

“He can’t be. Can he Virgil? I don’t think any of us can.” Patton spoke up.

“Yes- and one question at a time. I know because as Roman knew of Deceit, a sort of- acting, I know of Fear. And he can’t manifest. He can cause hallucinations, and nightmares, and possess the mind, but he can’t conjure himself. The amount of fear would be too much for the body to withstand. And Deceit is an easy target. We wouldn’t have doubted it was him.” Virgil said.

“So how does Fear make all this happen? If none of us can be that strong?” Patton asked.

“He isn’t.”

“What?” Virgil said.

“He isn’t! It isn’t real! Think about it. Deceit can manipulate us a bit, but with nowhere near that amount of strength. And Thomas’ room, didn’t anyone notice the window?” Logan asked.

“No?” Virgil said.

“Of course. I was facing it, and you were- focused on my screams. It got dark, almost instantaneously. Like a cloud had covered the sun, but then it got darker. Like the night.”

“The dark knight? Oh! I bet he could save us!” Patton chuckled.

“Well then don’t worry, I’m basically him without the money.” Virgil said, pulling him closer.

“No you’re not! You’re not dark, and brooding, and looking for vengeance!” Patton said.

“I am right now. Thomas has been made a shell, and Roman is in trouble. And he hurt all of us. No one is allowed to do that.” Virgil growled.

“Back to the point! None of you noticed the light change. Even Thomas didn’t. Given there were lights on. Why were the lights in the house on? Because the darkness was planned. None of what Thomas is seeing is real.” Logan said.

“But if it’s not real, what is it?” Patton asked.

“A hallucination?” Virgil asked.

“A dream!” Patton piped up.

“A nightmare. Thomas isn’t awake. He has been worried for days after what the doctor on tv said. After the fake situation in which the doctor told the patient he was scared of getting rid of his illness. On another note, what did Thomas do when he woke up this morning?” Logan asked. Virgil shook his head.

“Well he- he got out of bed and then... No, he didn’t.” Patton said. 

“He didn’t walk into the living room at all. We were just there.” Virgil said.

“So what can we do?” Patton asked.

“What indeed?” A voice hissed, making them all swivel on their heels, Virgil’s arm instinctively going over Patton and Logan on either side of him. 

“Your Prince is defeated. He’s choking on his bloody mouth. What ever will you do?” Deceit hissed. Thomas was alone. Patton was already sobbing, and Logan looked ill. Virgil’s heart was racing in his chest.

“This.” He said, making up his mind. With a simple touch he forced the others out of Logan’s room and back to Thomas, who was curled up on the floor. Roman day in the corner, holding his mouth open, trying not to sob or choke. He had to finish this.

He slammed Deceit against the wall, grabbing him by the throat. As soon as he had however, the figure threw him down on the floor, and he slid back.

“You can’t stop us. You can’t stop me. Would you kill a side to get to another? Would you kill two?” He sneered. He was right. He couldn’t kill Deceit, no matter how much he didn’t like him. And he couldn’t kill fear itself. But he didn’t need to know that until now.

“I just needed two minutes.” Virgil said, starting to laugh. Within a second he was gone, back with the others. Logan was cradling Romans face, talking him down. Patton was holding Thomas’ shaking form. That’s right. It was a dream. They could touch, even touch him.

“Roman it wasn’t real. You have to let me in- let logical thinking in! If your tongue had gone for real you would- and that’s no matter now. Open your mouth. Let me see.” Logan soothed, moving hands along him back and face. Roman finally opened his mouth, and upon seeing no blood, the veil fell away. The floor was clean. He could speak. He could fight. He might throw up.

“Easy. Deep breaths.” Logan soothed, helping him stand.

“I- what was he?” Roman asked slowly. 

“Fear. And he’s not going to hurt you anymore.” Virgil said, picking up the forgotten sword.

“Is this thing a prop?”

“No, of course not. You think I would use anything but the finest?” Roman asked.

“Depends on if you’re acting or slaying.” Logan said.

“Hm. Always slaying.” Thomas spoke up, raising his head. Everyone turned, Patton smiling wide and hugging him. Slowly Thomas blinked, looking around. He took a deep breath and nodded at them. He was back.

“Why are you holding that sword Virgil? Why not Roman?” Patton asked.

“Because only a dark side can slay a dark side in combat. Words are different Patton, or you could win. But this is fully in his mind.” Virgil said.

“You’re a dark side?” Patton spoke quietly.

“I can’t hold him back for long. Is everyone ready?” Virgil asked, readying his stance and ignoring the question.

“For what? Can’t Thomas just wake up?” Logan asked.

“No. If he wakes without defeating this demon for now, without getting rid of the power it has built up, then he won’t feel correct when he wakes up. He’ll be jumpy, and off, we won’t be right. I’ll have to work overtime to give him reasons it isn’t real, but could happen again when he falls asleep tonight.” Virgil said, shrugging. Everyone covered their ears as a sudden ringing hit them.

“How do we stop him?!” Patton yelled, over the static, piercing whine.

“Thomas, you have to tell him.” Virgil said.

“Tell him what?!” Thomas yelled. The air in the room had turned into wind.

“That he has no control over you. That you are in control and only fear what you choose to fear. Like heights. Rational. That your fear of losing us won’t control your choices.”

“But it will!”

“But that’s ok!” Logan shouted. Virgil blinked in surprise.

“That is a primal fear. To lose ones self.” Logan said.

“I’d be afraid to loose me too.” Roman spoke.

“But that doesn’t mean you fear it, necessarily. It’s more a distinct concern, that you can identify.” Patton said.

“An anxiety.” Virgil spoke up.

“Yes! That you could somehow loose a central part of yourself completely by taking medicine to help, or seeing a therapist. This made up scenario on tv has scared you. You don’t know what you’d be without us.” Patton said, looking at Virgil uncertainly.

“What we’re saying, is that no matter how you want to identify it, as a fear, or anxiety, it can’t control you. Do you understand, Thomas? You are in control, and you can always defeat your dragon.” Virgil said, holding out a hand. Thomas nodded and smiled weakly, accepting the hand up. Patton followed, as did Logan and Roman.

“So you’ve had your little talk! What now?! Will you cut the head off?! Will you slay the snake?! Will you kill a side just as you fear?!” Deceit sneered, popping into vision in front of them.

“No. Because you don’t know me, or control me. I won’t do it.” Thomas said.

“I always know you. I know your little fear a spider will crawl into your mouth as you sleep. I know your fear of dying in a car crash you can’t control. I know you fear a flood hitting your home. I even know you once burned your hand as a kid, and now get a little nervous to cook. I own you.”

“No! You don’t!” Patton yelled, anger flaring in his chest, pushing Thomas on.

“You don’t own me! No one owns me but me! I control how I deal with my emotions, and fears! And if they’re too much to bear, I’ll work through them! With friends and loved ones! Maybe even a therapist! And each and every part of my mind will help me cope in different ways! Fear, you’re not scary. You’re... sad.

“I think he means pathetic.” Logan spoke up.

“Patton-thetic?” 

“Did you just burn yourself?” Roman asked.

“Oh, I don’t think so. Should I go check myself for injuries?”

“Yeah, you really need some ice for that burn.” Virgil said.

“Enough! Then- how do you expect to get rid of me? Shouldn’t we just... wake up?” His voice curled, and seemed to echo through the room as Thomas got dizzy. Roman grabbed him, but he could feel his power lessening.

“Thomas, you’ve got to focus. We can end him, together.” Logan said. Thomas looked up, and took hold of Virgil’s shoulder. He watched in awe as a purple glow started to emanate from him, as if in flames. His own skin radiated a strong green. 

“Like go! And good luck! And happy!” Patton commented quietly.

“You can never get rid of me! That’s what your afraid of! Losing a part of you! And that’s a fear!”

“Maybe so. It’s hard to move on. But you don’t have to completely. It’s your choice how you cope, and manage those feelings.” He said, looking at Logan. He smiled, and put his hand on Virgils shoulder, swirls of dark blue radiating from him.

“I don’t want to get rid of Anxiety, not who he has become now. And I don’t want to get rid of any of you.” Thomas said, smiling. Patton put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder next to Thomas’ as he began to radiate a soft baby blue.

“Without fear, I wouldn’t get jump scared at Halloween fun houses! You’re an essential part, in small doses. And I won’t get rid of you. But I won’t let you stay around either. It’s not healthy.” Thomas said. Romans hand joined Logan’s, a fiery flash of red around them.

“You don’t own me. I own me.” Thomas said, his eyes aglow with the lights. 

“Something is missing.” Virgil said, all too sadly.

“We are whole Thomas. All of us, as you meet us. Deceit is a part of you.” Logan explained. Thomas looked down, through the glowing of the swords Purple and mixed colors, to the dark swarming around the man on the floor. There was a flash of yellow. In just one eye. Just enough.

“Deceit, take my hand. If you’re in there, if you have any control! We won’t leave you!” Thomas yelled. The ringing had been heightened in their ears, and the air had picked up once more. And through Fears snarling and anger, a sob choked from his body and a burst of bright yellow light, so strong they all jumped, and the smoke was pushed away from his body, left him in a split second. 

“Help me!” He yelled, reaching out. Thomas grabbed his hand, just before the darkness started to take back over.

“Fear, you have no place here in this moment. Get out! Go back where you came from! My nightmare!” Thomas yelled. Virgil lifted the sword, and even the dark entity of fear looked terrified as it glinted in the light. He swung, knocking Deceit unconscious.

Thomas gasped as the room went silent, still holding his hand, stretching from Virgil’s shoulder. There was no more rainbow of colors, just the house’s normal lights. The storm cleared outside the window.

“Do I... let go? Is it over?” Thomas asked. Roman fumed.

“It’s a sword! Not a baseball bat! You could have thrown off the accuracy!”

“Well I wasn’t going to stab him through the chest, or actually cut off his head. I don’t know what would happen!” Virgil said.

“So why did you ask if it was sharp?!”

“To take precaution!”

“A good idea Virgil. And no, if your sword is real, he couldn’t have bent the metals in any way that harmed it.” Logan said.

“Guys! What about... Deceit? What about us?” Patton spoke up for Thomas. They all still held Virgil’s shoulders.

“I think... we’re alright. We can always do it again, can’t we?” Logan asked. Thomas nodded and they all let go, Romans hand lingering as his pinky touched Logan’s. When they lowered, they were still touching.

Thomas crouched on the floor, with Virgil still very much at the ready. He shook Deceits shoulder, and took his hat away, just enough to uncover his hair. He gently combed though it for a moment before looking around.

“How do we wake him up? This used to work on me. Is he ok?” Thomas asked. 

“Throw water on him? Roman suggested.

“Hit him again!”

“Patton!” Virgil yelled.

“I just reckoned that a good whack may wake the sucker up.”

“He trying to come back, he’s- Patton, touch him! You were his original host, he’s growing inside you.” Logan said. 

“Disgusting.” Roman muttered.

“Well alright kiddo.” Patton said, leaning down to touch Deceits head. A glow Emirates from his eyes, just brief enough for Thomas to see, before he stumbled back, and Virgil caught him with one arm. Slowly, his head lifted. 

Immediately, he was hissing, writhing and sliding away from them, before tears spring to his eyes, and he started to breathe too fast. His back hit the hallway wall, and Patton made a sad face.

“Easy. Deep breaths. Can you tell the truth?” Virgil asked. Deceit swallowed before licking his lips and thinking.

“If I try hard enough. Or you could accept the opposite of what I say.” He said, trying to sober. Thomas moved closer, just a foot, and he almost jumped back again, but held his ground.

“Are you- is this real?”

“No. It’s a dream. I’m still asleep. That’s why I need to make sure you’re alright kind of fast, before I wake up. Thomas chuckled. Deceit just nodded and stuck his ground, clenching his fists as Thomas finally got close enough to sit on his knees beside him. The others held their breath.

“Lean down, let me see your head.” Thomas said softly, and Deceit obeyed, while sniffling, making all the others look at each other in a mix of surprise and worry.

“I think you’re alright. Might leave a bump, but no cuts. Nice aim Virgil.” Thomas said. Virgil waved his fingers away from his head in a salute.

“He took over. My own pet. My snake bit me, and... I could see but...” Deceit went quiet.

“He has snakes in his room!” Patton whispered.

“It’s ok. Maybe... you just need to be understood better. And... tone it down. Like Virgil. If I’m lying, even to myself, I need to know that. But you don’t have to be feared to achieve that. I... won’t fear you anymore.” Thomas said. Deceit nodded, seemingly not able to speak as he choked up. Thomas leaned forward, mindful of his hands, and hugged his stiff body, before pulling away. 

“We need to say goodbye.” He said finally, as Thomas was standing up.

“What? You’re not leaving are you?” Thomas asked.

“No. You’re waking up.” Logan spoke up. The sun filtering through the window was much brighter now. 

“Everyone come say goodbye properly.” Roman said, stepping in front of Thomas first.

“I’ll always be here to give you ideas on those lonesome stormy days. Don’t ever doubt that.” Roman said, hugging him softly. Thomas hugged back, smiling. Slowly Roman turned to just a red light, as he vanished into Thomas, making him gasp and stumble. 

“It’s alright. How do you feel?” Logan asked.

“Better.” Thomas answered.

“Well then it’s my turn.” He said, stepping forward.

“Thomas, you- we, may not always make the best decisions. But I will always be on your side, by your side. Specifically in the right side of your brain. So give it a knock if you need to summon me. Just maybe not in public.” Logan said, outstretching his arms. Thomas hugged him, and he reciprocated gently, as he turned to light as well, a dark blue. Again, Thomas breathed deeply, feeling more of himself come back.

“Virgil? Deceit?” Thomas asked. Virgil stepped forward, reluctantly holding out a hand.

“I think this one is going to need some help fusing into a whole side again. As much as we disagree... us dark sides stick together right?” Virgil smiled lightly.

“This is so much like Steven Universe. Please fuse.” Patton whispered.

“Wrong word choice Patton... maybe another time.” Virgil said softly, making Patton squeal. Again Virgil held out his hand, and Deceit swallowed nervously before taking it.

“You’re not afraid.” Deceit said finally, crawling towards them, and taking his hand to stand up.

“Roman will probably be jumpy. But we’ve all been victims to different things. Some to... me. Patton and Logan to you. Roman definitely to Fear. We’ll fix this.” Virgil said sternly, squeezing his hand. Deceit smiled, a small snake tongue poking out, making Patton gasp.

“We’ll... make him better suited for his job. And I’ll always be here too. I mean, to help you, Thomas. You’ve changed me. In a good way. You’ve saved me, and taught me better. Made me better. I’ll do the same for you, and him.” Virgil vowed, holding out his hand.

Thomas took it, but Virgil quickly looked pained. Instead of a handshake, he let go of Deceit and hugged Thomas tightly, burying his face in his neck. Thomas hugged back just as tight.

“Ok. Just had to... get it out of the way. In case we can’t again.” Virgil said, taking hold of Deceit again. He waved his head towards Thomas, before shutting his eyes and putting their foreheads together. Virgil turned to an ashy purple smoke, against him, absorbing, while Deceit did the same, looking around in wonder.

Patton looked at Thomas from his side of the room, before stepping towards him gently, almost angelic in that he made no sound while moving.

“We don’t have too long.” Patton said, taking Thomas’ hand. Suddenly he could see exactly why this side of him manifested as a father figure as well as a child.

“You know, sometimes the end of the book is the best. Even if it’s sad because it’s over, or if it’s left on a cliffhanger for the next time! Storybooks are always good at the end. They’re big bold adventures! And the end- that’s meant to be the biggest part! The most exciting. The ending. And... even though this is just a Dream... I hope we’ll always be the ending for you Thomas. The place you re-read. I hope I will.” Patton said.

“What do you mean?” Thomas asked, suddenly nervous. Patton touched his face, and memories flashed before his eyes of good times, spent with friends and loved ones.

“Your heart kiddo. I’ll always be here. The ending to read over and over. Because I want to have a minute to make you feel happy, and give you a big hug.” Patton smiled. Thomas choked up, and Patton smiled, taking him by the shoulders.

“I’ll always be here to help fight off those fears and bad thoughts, because... you have so much happiness inside you! And I can give you that. It’s my deepest honor.”

“Yeah?” Thomas choked, laughing against a tear that rolled down his face.

“Yeah.” Patton smiled, finally hugging him. Thomas laughed as memories of his friends and family and even his personality, these people he had created for his real life, swirled inside his head, making him cry at the same time. He swung Patton around, as he turned to a brilliant blue light, circling him and finally settled over his chest where the light faded.

“Wake up now kiddo.” Thomas heard, smiling. He nodded and shut his eyes. When he blinked again, he was in his bed, face stained with tears, but happy. He sniffled and swung his legs over the bed, rubbing his eyes and face.

He padded to the kitchen, brewing coffee and opening crofters to make some toast with. The sides gathered in his head to watch. The meticulous ritual, Logan aiding in muscle memory as he popped the bread in and out, spread the jam, and poured the coffee. He made his way the the living room, sitting down on the couch and pulling out his phone.

“Hey, Terrence. No- I’m fine. Sorry it’s so early. Did I wake you up?” Thomas asked. The sides smiled.

“I just wanted to tell somebody about this crazy dream I had.” Thomas said, chuckling.

They could see it too, in their minds-cape. Thomas just couldn’t see them. Patton shuffled over to the couch first, pulling his cat onesie over his head and hands and snuggling into Thomas’ side. Thomas laughed in his conversation. Virgil followed, somewhat nervously. 

He tucked himself beside Patton and wrapped his arms around his frame, putting his head in Patton’s shoulder. Deceit crooked his head, but didn’t interrupt. Thomas’ face went still a bit.

“It was really scary too. But... really cool.” He perked up. Virgil hid his smile.

Logan followed the others, choosing Thomas’ other side nearest the phone in his hand, and gently touched his shoulder, before sliding as close as he could. Roman did the same to Logan, holding him gently, a hand on his shoulders and lap, but not so much he squirmed. 

“I’m glad I called you, too. I think I need to... tell this story, you know? It’s just a little too gory for YouTube.” Thomas laughed.

Deceit looked hurt, before scowling and turning on his heels. Virgil growled, almost primal, not looking up, and Patton jumped. He rubbed his arms gently before looking up at Deceit.

“Get over here.” Virgil said.

“You were a victim just as much as us.” Logan spoke up.

“You deserve some cuddles, kiddo.” Patton said quietly. He blinked in surprise.

“Kiddo.” He mimicked, testing the word on his lips before nodding. He looked to Roman, who sighed and held out a hand.

“We all need love.” He said.

Deceit finally took a breath and climbed onto his knees on the last couch cushion beside Virgil. He turned just enough to wrap an arm around Deceit and pull him into his own shoulder, while he stayed tucked into Pattons. Deceit looked towards Thomas almost scared.

“Yeah... he was there at first to... make a point? But it wasn’t his fault at all.” Thomas said over the phone. Deceits snake tongue poked out and he grinned, pulling his cape right around himself.

“Now what?” Patton asked.

“I think we have some work later. Helping him do the play of sides in his head before he acts them out on camera.” Roman said.

“Until then, we rest.” Logan said, leaning slightly more into Roman, who kissed his head. Virgil did the same to Patton’s neck unseen, making him giggle. Deceit smiled, as Virgil rubbed circled into his shoulder.

“I think we all have things we have to work out, especially me. But... I’m glad I can do it in a heroic cartoon way.” Thomas said, smiling into the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
